FSM: For Seme Magazine
by Fay Ghin
Summary: Foto-foto syur dan seksi para nation uke dijadikan majalah! Silakan cek majalah dewasa terbitan Francis Bonnefoy ini.
1. Chapter 1: FSM Volume 1

Summary: Foto-foto syur para nation uke dijadikan majalah! Silakan cek dan (siapkan tissue tentunya).

Plesetan dari majalah F*M. Jangan diliat ya majalahnya. Author aja ga mau liat -_- *digaplok*

Rated: M

Genre: Humor, Parody

Warning: Para uke berpakaian tidak sopan *a.k.a berpakaian sangat terbuka*, para nation-nation jadi mesum *plak!*

Denmark: Mathias Kohler

Norway: Lukas Bondevik

Okay, enjoy! *mimisan tanggung sendiri ya LOL xD*

* * *

><p>Halaman 1<p>

Terlihat Feliciano Vargas, personifikasi negara Italia Utara, dengan pose duduk bersila di sebuah pantai sambil tersenyum dengan sangat _moe_. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya diatas pasir yang disertai ombak kecil dan mengenakan baju putih lengan pendek model potong, yang memperlihatkan perut langsingnya. Bagian bawah, ia mengenakan celana mini pendek berwarna hijau. Memperlihatkan paha dan kakinya yang mulus.

Ludwig pun mimisan.

* * *

><p>Halaman 2<p>

Terlihat Lovino Vargas, personifikasi Italia Selatan dan juga kakak dari Feliciano, dengan pose berdiri menyandar ke dinding yang berbatu. Dengan tampang _tsundere_ dan mengenakan baju hitam model kemben pendek dan jaket hitam yang memamerkan perut langsingnya. Bagian bawah, ia mengenakan celana mini pendek hitam yang otomatis memperlihatkan paha dan kakinya yang mulus dengan _boots_ pendek hitam.

Antonio pun mimisan.

* * *

><p>Halaman 3<p>

Terlihat Arthur Kirkland, personifikasi negara Inggris, dengan pose tiduran diatas kain seprai putih. Memasang tampang _tsundere_ nya dengan hanya mengenakan _hoodie_ hitam panjang yang terbuka resletingnya dan baju hitam model kemben pendek. Memamerkan perut langsingnya. Bagian bawah, ia mengenakan _boots_ coklat sebetis dan celana mini pendek hitam yang hampir menuruni pinggulnya dengan menekuk kaki kirinya. Memperlihatkan paha dan kakinya yang mulus.

Alfred pun mimisan.

* * *

><p>Halaman 4<p>

Terlihat Matthew Williams, personifikasi negara Kanada dan adik ipar Arthur, dengan pose dari belakang sambil memegang pancake di dapur. Dengan tampang sangat _moe_, mengenakan baju maid merah pendek tanpa lengan dengan celemek putih dan stoking putih yang memperlihatkan paha dan lekuk kakinya yang panjang. Celana dalaman berwarna merah yang dikenakannya menutupi bokongnya yang lumayan besar dan hampir saja terlihat.

Gilbert pun mimisan.

* * *

><p>Halaman 5<p>

Terlihat Kiku Honda, personifikasi negara Jepang, dengan pose duduk bergaya ala orang Jepang dari samping kiri di atas tatami. Ia mengenakan kimono putih lengan pendek dan obi hitam dengan tampang yang sangat _moe_. Memang tubuh atasnya tidak tampak, namun mulai dari pinggul dan pahanya yang lumayan besar sampai ujung kakinya yang mulus terlihat karena potongan celah baju yang tepat berada dibawah obi kimononya.

Heracles pun mimisan.

* * *

><p>Halaman 6<p>

Terlihat Yao Wang, personifikasi negara China dan kakak dari Kiku, dengan pose duduk diatas sofa berwarna merah sambil tersenyum seduktif. Ia mengenakan jubah sutra merah dengan potongan dipinggang dan ikat pinggang hitam lebar dengan lengan baju lebar yang lepas dari pundaknya. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang putih dan rambut panjangnya terurai bebas. Ia juga memamerkan pinggul dan pahanya yang lumayan besar sampai ujung kakinya yang mulus.

Ivan pun mimisan.

* * *

><p>Halaman 7<p>

Terlihat Vash Zwingli, personifikasi negara Swiss, dengan pose duduk menyandar ke dinding berwarna abu-abu pudar dan tampang _tsundere_. Dengan mengenakan baju hitam lengan pendek model dan _hoodie_ hitam tanpa lengan, yang memperlihatkan perut langsingnya. Bagian bawah, ia mengenakan celana mini pendek hitam yang otomatis memamerkan paha dan kakinya yang mulus dengan _boots_ panjang coklat.

Roderich pun mimisan.

* * *

><p>Halaman 8<p>

Terlihat Feliks Łukasiewicz, personifikasi negara Polandia, dengan pose tidur tengkurep dari samping kanan diatas kain seprai pink. Dengan senyum sangat _moe_, ia mengenakan baju dress putih pendek tanpa lengan dengan renda pink dan stoking putih dengan pita pink yang memperlihatkan paha dan lekuk kakinya yang panjang. Celana dalaman warna putih yang dikenakannya untuk menutupi bokongnya yang lumayan besar nyaris terlihat.

Toris pun mimisan.

* * *

><p>Halaman 9<p>

Terlihat Tino Väinämöinen, personifikasi negara Finlandia, dengan pose duduk ala putri duyung di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih dan senyum _moe _nya. Ia mengenakan baju biru lengan pendek model potong, yang memperlihatkan perutnya yang langsing. Bagian bawahnya, ia mengenakan celana mini pendek biru tua yang otomatis memperlihatkan paha dan kakinya yang mulus.

Berwald pun mimisan.

* * *

><p>Halaman 10<p>

Terlihat Lukas Bondevik, personifikasi negara Norwegia, dengan pose duduk diatas sofa berwarna biru sambil tersenyum seduktif. Ia mengenakan jubah sutra biru tua dengan potongan celah dipinggang dan ikat pinggang coklat lebar dengan lengan lebar sebelah kanannya terlepas dari pundaknya. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang putih. Ia juga memperlihatkan pinggul dan pahanya yang lumayan besar sampai ujung kakinya yang mulus.

Mathias pun mimisan.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Wow! Wow! Iggy~!" teriak Alfred heboh.<p>

"Waah, Mattie hot banget!" tambah Gilbert sembari ngiler.

"Gile, Lukas seksi bo'!" kata Mathias tidak mau kalah.

"Lovi~, seksinya!" Antonio pun mimisan sekali lagi dan langsung tumbang karena tidak kuat.

"Feli...wow..." kata Ludwig sembari mimisan lagi.

"Kiku...hot nya..." kata Heracles yang melek dari tidurnya dan langsung 'tidur' (baca: tumbang) bareng Antonio.

"Yao seksi sangat, da~." tambah Ivan dengan mata jelalatan.

"Ya ampun, Vash..." Roderich pun langsung mimisan.

"Tino..." Berwald tidak dapat berkata apa-apa dan hanya mimisan ditempat.

"Wow, Feliks..." kata Toris sambil ngiler.

Dari kejauhan, Francis pun lagi menghitung uang dengan senang karena majalah 'FSM' (For Seme Magazine) keluaran baru miliknya langsung laku keras.

Tidak terkecuali ia juga menawarkannya ke nation-nation lain. Seperti Im Yong Soo, personifikasi negara Korea, yang membelinya dengan suka cita.

"Terima kasih da-ze~! Sebenarnya kan majalah 'FSM' berasal dari Korea Selatan, da-ze~. " kira-kira itulah yang diucapkannya ke Francis.

Francis pun langsung mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Enak saja! Tentu saja dari negaraku, Prancis!"

Eduard Von Bock, personifikasi negara Estonia, yang awalnya menolak namun begitu melihat dalamnya, langsung dibelinya.

"Wow...dalamnya boleh juga. Kubeli deh Francis." Eduard pun memberikan uangnya ke Francis yang langsung senyam-senyum gaje. Nggak nyangka ya, ternyata Eduard yang tampang baik-baik dan pintar gitu, mesum juga *ditabok pake laptop*.

Dan bahkan tak terkecuali para nation perempuan macam Elizaveta Hedervary juga membelinya dengan alasan untuk 'karya' barunya. Alias, yang pastinya doujin saudara-saudara setanah air *?*.

"Wow, makasih ya Francis! Akhirnya gue, ama Mei dan Sey, ada ide juga buat doujin baru hehe." tawa Elizaveta dengan girang.

"Senang berbisnis denganmu, mon ami~. Kalau doujinnya udah dibuat, Abang boleh liat kan?" balas Francis dengan puas karena merasa membantu mereka membuat doujin baru.

"Oh tentu! Tenang, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya hehe." balas Elizaveta. Sip.

Bahkan Francis juga menawarkannya kepada anak tak berdosa bin polos macam Raivis Galante, personifikasi negara Latvia, dan Peter Kirkland, personifikasi Sealand, padahal kakak Peter sendiri ada di majalah tersebut dan bahkan menjadi modelnya loh saudara-saudara setanah air *?*.

"Waah...aku tidak menyangka kakak mu seseksi ini, Peter."

"Iya...Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Jerk England bisa begitu."

Dua anak malang *?* itu pun membolak-balik majalah tersebut dan langsung ngiler.

Francis pun senang. Masalah ekonominya pun selesai~.

* * *

><p>Hai! Author Ghingoth kembali! ^^<p>

Ghingoth terima kasih banget sama ya semua yang udah review cerita plesetan iklan He*os Ghingoth yang lalu hehe :D

Kemaren udah plesetin iklan He*os, sekarang majalah F*M pula. Ck ck ck...*author lagi sarap*

Gimana? Garing kah seperti cerita kemaren? *gigit-gigit jari*

Atau malah pada mimisan? Kan udah dibilang disuruh bawa tissue *author di sliding tackle*

Kalo udah baca, menurut para readers, baju nation uke mana yang paling hot? Ghingoth cuman mau tau doang hehe xD

Dan Ghingoth sebenarnya masih bimbang, antara lanjutin ini atau nggak. Soalnya Ghingoth masih banyak ide-ide baju buat nation-nation uke pake loh xD

Jadi, bagaimana?

Oke, silakan review! Maaf, tidak terima FLAME ya :3

Ciao,

Ghingoth.


	2. Chapter 2: FSM Volume 2

Karena sebagian reviewers meminta rating nya naik, baiklah, sudah saya naikkan :D

Dan tentu saja, akan lebih banyak lagi pose-pose 'nakal' dari para nation uke kita saudara-saudara setanah air xD *ditabok*

Tapi maaf, tidak ada lemon. Karena Ghingoth blom bisa membuatnya. Rated M dikarenakan pakaian dan pose-pose para uke yang terkesan erotis dan vulgar.

Aduh, maap banget ini ya, beneran. Ghingoth lama updatenya. Udah gitu, lupa ngasi tau siapa model cover buku di chapter awal. Untuk itu, saya serahkan sama readers saja ya, imajinasikan sendiri dari 10 nation uke itu :D *ketauan malesnya* *ditabok lagi*

Tapi tenang, di chapter 2 ini Ghingoth sudah tentukan siapa yang menjadi model _cover_ majalahnya. Siapa ya kira-kira? Hmm...check it out saja!

Warning: Ada implikasi seks dan perkataan yang melencong.

Seychelles: Sheryl Victoria (Dapet nama Victoria soalnya itu nama ibukota nya Seychelles loh xD)

Hong Kong: Jia Long Xiang

Iceland: Emil Steilsson

Okay, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Setelah mempersiapkan seluruh kamera, <em>background<em>, lokasi, dan kostum-kostum berkesan '_naughty_' lainnya, Francis semakin bersemangat dalam melakoni tugasnya sebagai paparazzi dan direktur majalah miliknya. Yang tidak lain adalah majalah 'FSM'. Malah sekarang, ia kedapatan tiga orang yang bersedia membantunya. Siapa kalau bukan orang-orang mesum macam dirinya juga? *ditempeleng*

Yaitu, Eduard, Elizaveta, dan Sheryl saudara-saudara sekalian! *?*

Dan pasti sekarang pada bertanya ya, kenapa para nation-nation uke kita ini mau aja difoto bergaya vulgar begitu? Well, simpel. Mereka diancam Francis yang mesum itu *ditusuk mawar* untuk membantunya meningkatkan ekonomi negaranya yang sedang tidak stabil. Atau bisa dibilang, selalu turun.

Bos nya (yang Ghingoth nggak tau siapa dan pokoknya sama mesumnya kaya Francis) *diguyur wine* menyuruh Francis untuk menerbitkan majalah bertema dewasa agar ekonominya cepat kembali naik. Soalnya dia tahu, kalau yang dijual permen, ekonominya tidak akan pernah selamat. *ditusuk dua mawar*

Francis Bonnefoy, yang tentu saja pakar dari segala pakar mesum *?* dan terkenal sebagai negara cinta, dengan senang hati menuruti perintah kotor bin mesum bos nya itu.

Ia pun segera menelepon para nation-nation uke, yang sedang jaga rumah karena perintah para nation-nation seme mereka.

Ditolak mentah-mentah oleh para uke? Pasti.

Namun dengan segala jurus-jurus milik Francis *?*, akhirnya para uke pun mau difoto seperti itu. Dengan alasan, siapa tau seme-seme mereka makin jatuh cintrong ama mereka.

Walau para uke semua udah pada nggak perawan, tahulah, karena 'digagahi' suami-suami seme mereka dimalam hari. Namun entah pada pake ramuan apa (mungkin pake sihirnya Arthur atau jamu nya Yao) *ngaco*, mulai dari lekuk tubuh, pinggul dan bokong bahenol yang pada berukuran _medium/large size_ (silakan pilih sendiri _size_ nya xD) sampai ujung kaki mereka masih pada seksi kaya janda belom kawin *kok bisa? I don't know :D* *ditusuk empat mawar*

Tenang, foto-foto jepretan dalam 'FSM' minggu lalu hanya pembukaan saja. Nah sekarang ini, sudah mulai ke intinya loh.

Berkat ide Sheryl, tema kali ini adalah...

'_Beach Party_'! Yang berlokasi di Pulau La Digue, Seychelles.

Jadi semua 10 nation uke pun diwajibkan berfoto dan berpose di pantai Anse Source d'Argent. Dan ingat, disini semua tubuhnya pada basah loh karena percikan air laut.

Yuk, kita lihat hasil foto-foto hasil jepretan paparazzi Francis dan Eduard yang satu ini!

Oh, tunggu dulu! Tentang model _cover_ majalah. Bagi yang mendapat kesempatan menjadi model _cover_ majalahnya, itu sama saja dengan 'FSM' Special Edition. Maka para readers bisa melihat 3 foto-foto eklusif nan seksi mereka, wawancara mereka, dan tidak ketinggalan, ehem...akan dijelaskan juga bagaimana waktu intim mereka dengan seme mereka loh, saudara-saudara setanah air *?*

Dan untuk model _cover_ majalah kali ini, kita beri kehormatan kepada...

Jeng jeng...

.

.

.

Feliciano Vargas, saudara-saudara!

Kali ini, dengan _cover_ majalah berwarna hijau, Feli sendiri berpose dengan bertolak pinggang sambil tersenyum terang dan mata kanannya dikedipkan. Ia mengenakan kaos merah pendek yang memperlihatkan perutnya dan _hot pants_ hijau yang hampir menuruni pinggulnya.

Mari, kita buka majalahnya~.

* * *

><p>Halaman 1<p>

Foto yang pertama.

Terlihat Lovino, yang berpose bertolak pinggang dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya seraya mengacak rambut coklat tuanya yang basah.

Ia hanya mengenakan _tank top_ coklat pendek dengan _halterneck_ dan celana minim setelan yang hampir menuruni pinggulnya. Walau dari paha bawah sampai kakinya yang mulus tak terlihat karena didalam air, namun kita bisa melihat lekuk tubuh eloknya yang basah, perutnya yang langsing dan ukuran pahanya yang lumayan besar. Lovino terlihat sangat mengagumkan, walau dengan pose wajah _tsundere_ nya. Tapi itulah daya tariknya.

.

Foto oleh: Francis Bonnefoy

Tata busana oleh: Elizaveta Hedervary

* * *

><p>Halaman 2<p>

Foto yang kedua.

Terlihat Matthew, dengan kamera dari samping kiri, berpose duduk sambil menekuk kedua lututnya dan kedua tangannya menumpu ke atas pasir disertai air laut.

Ia hanya mengenakan tank top merah pendek model tali yang diikat di lehernya, celana minim setelan dengan kain pinggul pendek transparan merah. Menampakkan tubuhnya yang elok yang basah, perutnya yang langsing, serta pinggul kirinya yang lumayan besar dan kakinya yang mulus. Kali ini, Matthew terlihat sangat imut dengan rambut pirang gelombangnya yang basah, tampang moe nya dan tanpa kacamata milikinya.

.

Foto oleh: Eduard Von Bock

Tata busana oleh: Sheryl Victoria

* * *

><p>Halaman 3<p>

Foto yang ketiga.

Terlihat Arthur, yang berpose membelakangi kamera dan latar air laut yang sangat indah dengan angin yang menerpa rambut pirang dan tubuhnya yang basah.

Ia hanya mengenakan jaket biru pendek yang terbuka resletingnya dan celana minim hitam. Menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya yang elok, punggungnya yang bersinar dibawah hamparan matahari, dan tentu saja pinggul dan bokongnya yang lumayan besar terlihat. Walau tidak terlihat kakinya yang mulus, Arthur yang sudah memasang tampang tsundere nya pun sudah cukup membuatnya sangat mengagumkan.

.

Foto oleh: Francis Bonnefoy

Tata busana oleh: Elizaveta Hedervary

* * *

><p>Halaman 4<p>

Foto yang keempat.

Terlihat Kiku, dengan kamera dari samping kanan, berpose bertolak pinggang dan angin menerpa rambut hitam pendek dan tubuhnya yang basah.

Ia hanya mengenakan _tank top_ coklat pendek yang hanya memiliki satu tali di bahu kirinya, celana minim setelan dengan kain pinggul panjang transparan coklat. Menampakkan lekuk tubuh mungilnya yang elok, perutnya yang langsing, serta pinggul kanannya yang lumayan besar dan kakinya yang mulus. Disini, kita bisa lihat Kiku yang sangat imut dengan senyuman dan tampang _moe_ nya yang menawan.

.

Foto oleh: Eduard Von Bock

Tata busana oleh: Sheryl Victoria

* * *

><p>Halaman 5<p>

Foto yang kelima.

Terlihat Yao, yang berpose memegang celana minimnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan angin menerpa rambut coklat tua panjangnya yang basah.

Ia hanya mengenakan _tank top_ putih pendek dengan _halterneck_ dan celana minim putih yang hampir menuruni pinggulnya. Walau dari paha bawah sampai kakinya yang mulus tak terlihat karena didalam air, namun kita bisa melihat lekuk tubuh eloknya yang basah, perutnya yang langsing, serta paha dan pinggulnya yang lumayan besar. Yao terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai lepas nan seksi.

.

Foto oleh: Francis Bonnefoy

Tata busana oleh: Elizaveta Hedervary

* * *

><p>Halaman 6<p>

Foto yang keenam.

Terlihat Vash, yang berpose dari belakang dengan tangan seakan mengacak rambut pirangnya serta tubuhnya yang basah dan angin menerpanya.

Ia hanya mengenakan _tank top_ hijau tua dengan celana minim hijau yang hampir menuruni pinggulnya. Menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya yang elok, punggungnya yang bersinar dibawah hamparan matahari, serta pinggul dan bokongnya yang lumayan besar. Walau tidak terlihat kakinya yang mulus, dengan wajah _tsundere_ Vash sudah membuatnya terlihat menawan dan mengagumkan.

.

Foto oleh: Francis Bonnefoy

Tata busana oleh: Elizaveta Hedervary

* * *

><p>Halaman 7<p>

Foto yang ketujuh.

Terlihat Feliks, dengan kamera dari atas, berpose duduk ala putri duyung diatas pasir dengan angin yang menerpa rambut pirangnya yang basah.

Ia hanya mengenakan _tank top _merah tua dengan celana minim putih yang hampir menuruni pinggulnya. Menampakkan lekuk tubuh mungil basahnya yang elok, perutnya yang langsing, pinggul dan pahanya yang lumayan besar serta kakinya yang mulus. Disini Feliks, dengan senyum di wajahnya yang _moe_, membuat dirinya terlihat sangat menawan dan semakin imut.

.

Foto oleh: Eduard Von Bock

Tata busana oleh: Sheryl Victoria

* * *

><p>Halaman 8<p>

Foto yang kedelapan.

Terlihat Tino, dengan kamera dari depan, berpose dengan latar air laut serta kedua tangan seraya mengacak rambutnya dan tubuhnya yang basah.

Ia hanya mengenakan jaket kuning pendek yang terbuka resletingnya dengan celana minim hitam yang hampir menuruni pinggulnya. Menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya yang elok, pinggul dan pahanya yang lumayan besar serta kakinya yang mulus. Kali ini, Tino yang tersenyum dengan sangat _moe_ nya, membuat dirinya semakin menawan dengan rambut pirangnya yang basah.

.

Foto oleh: Eduard Von Bock

Tata busana oleh: Sheryl Victoria

* * *

><p>Halaman 9<p>

Foto yang kesembilan.

Terlihat Lukas, yang berpose bersandar ke pohon kelapa dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan angin yang menerpa rambut pirangnya yang basah.

Ia hanya mengenakan _tank top_ putih pendek dengan _halterneck_ dan celana minim biru. Walau kakinya yang mulus tidak terlihat, namun kita bisa melihat lekuk tubuh eloknya yang basah, perutnya yang langsing, serta paha dan pinggulnya yang lumayan besar. Lukas terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan dengan rambut pirang basahnya tanpa jepit Nordic Cross miliknya membuat dirinya semakin seksi.

.

Foto oleh: Francis Bonnefoy

Tata busana oleh: Elizaveta Hedervary

* * *

><p>Halaman 10<p>

Untuk halaman ini, Feliciano menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti _cover_ majalahnya, hanya saja ia berpose memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya di pipi sambil tersenyum dengan latar berwarna hijau.

Dibawah fotonya, terdapat tulisan putih dengan latar warna merah:

Dalam volume spesial bertema 'Beach Party' ini, kita akan membaca wawancara seputar model spesial edisi ini, Feliciano Vargas. Model personifikasi Italia Utara ini akan membahas tentang 'FSM' menurut pandangannya dan waktu intimnya bersama suami tercintanya yang merupakan personifikasi Jerman, Ludwig.

.

Foto oleh: Eduard Von Bock

Tata busana oleh: Sheryl Victoria

* * *

><p>Halaman 11<p>

Elizaveta: Selamat sore, Feliciano Vargas.

Feliciano: Ve, selamat sore.

Elizaveta: Bagaimana pendapat Feliciano sendiri tentang 'FSM'?

Feliciano: Ve, awalnya aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi model di majalah ini. Karena kakakku sendiri, Lovino, tidak mengizinkannya. Namun entah kenapa, sepertinya Francis mengatakan kata-kata 'ajaib'nya ke kakakku sehingga ia berubah pikiran dan memintaku untuk menemaninya menjadi model 'FSM' ini. Namun ternyata, boleh juga. Menurutku, menjadi model disini sama dengan seni ve.

Elizaveta: Ahaha, begitu ya. Francis bilang, kalau kalian, para model 'FSM', aktif dalam waktu intim kalian dengan suami seme Anda. Apa Feliciano bisa bercerita sedikit tentang hal ini?

Feliciano: Ve~, tentu saja.

Elizaveta: Apa Feliciano termasuk yang...'aktif' duluan?

Feliciano: Aktif? Ve, terkadang sih. Biasanya Ludwig duluan. Seperti hanya melihat bokongku yang sedang menungging untuk mengambil sesuatu atau habis membaca buku-buku _hardcore_ sudah membuatnya _horny_.

Elizaveta: Ehem, ngomong-ngomong, Feliciano sendiri paling suka posisi seks yang mana?

* * *

><p>Halaman 12<p>

Feliciano: Ve~, aku sih suka posisi diriku yang berbaring seperti _missionary_. Tapi kalau aku sedang sangat _horny_ juga, aku suka berada diatas Ludwig dan 'menaiki' nya ve.

Elizaveta: Lalu, Feliciano sendiri merasakannya bagaimana?

Feliciano: Awalnya sih, sakit. Namun lama-lama, menjadi enak dan seperti pasta menurutku, bikin ketagihan ve. Terkadang, Ludwig menggunakan cara BDSM kalau aku tidak bisa menahan vokalku. Yang tentu saja, bagiku tidak masalah.

Elizaveta: BDSM? Wow. Biasanya Anda memilih yang mana?

Feliciano: Iya ve. Kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan vokalku, aku pasti memilih untuk men-_gag_ mulutku. Karena Ludwig bilang, ia tidak mau menyakitiku. Karena kami tahu, BDSM itu cara seks yang keras. Jadi kami hanya pilih yang aman-aman saja, ve. Seperti _gag_ atau hanya mengikat kedua tanganku ke tiang ranjang.

Elizaveta: Apa Feliciano sendiri tidak keberatan menutup mulutnya dengan alat _gag_?

Feliciano: Nggak sama sekali. Ve, asal bisa membuat kami berdua mencapai titik kenikmatan, kenapa tidak?

Elizaveta: Wah, terima kasih ya Feliciano. Sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk kami wawancarai dalam percakapan dewasa yang singkat ini.

Feliciano: Iya sama-sama. Semoga 'FSM' bisa terus berkarya, ve~.

.

Model: Feliciano Vargas

Wawancara oleh: Elizaveta Hedervary

Lokasi: Maia Hotel, Seychelles.

* * *

><p>Halaman 13<p>

Feliciano's Special Edition Snapshot 1.

Terlihat Feliciano, yang berpose seperti berlari di pasir dengan latar air laut yang seakan menciprat ke dirinya.

Ia hanya mengenakan _tank top_ hijau pendek dan celana minim merah. Anda bisa bayangkan sendiri betapa berubahnya Feliciano dari yang kita ketahui. Mulai dari rambut coklat mudanya, tubuh langsingnya, ukuran pinggul yang lumayan besar dan kakinya yang mulus terlihat jelas. Disini, walau masih terlihat seperti kekanakan dengan senyum dan wajah _moe_ nya, ia menjadi sedikit dewasa karena terpaan angin.

.

Foto oleh: Eduard Von Bock

Tata busana oleh: Sheryl Victoria

* * *

><p>Halaman 14<p>

Feliciano's Special Edition Snapshot 2.

Feliciano, kali ini tidak berpose di pantai. Ia berpose diatas ranjang dengan seprai warna putih dan berbaring diatasnya.

Model personifikasi Italia Utara ini semakin berani. Ia bahkan hanya mengenakan _dress_ hijau pendek tanpa lengan yang transparan. Bagian dalamnya pun hanya ditutupi oleh celana dalam putih model bikini. Yang tentu saja, hampir menampakkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi, Feliciano memasang tampang _moe_ nya dan senyuman yang imut.

Foto oleh: Francis Bonnefoy

Tata busana oleh: Elizaveta Hedervary

* * *

><p>Halaman 15<p>

Feliciano's Special Edition Snapshot 3.

Untuk foto yang ini, Feliciano akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk berpose tanpa busana.

Sambil berbaring diatas ranjang, dengan senyum imut dan mengedipkan mata satu, ia menampakkan jelas tubuh atasnya dan hanya terlihat sampai tulang panggulnya yang ditutupi oleh _dress_ hijau transparannya. Terlihatlah dada dan tubuhnya yang sangat indah tersebut.

.

Foto oleh: Francis Bonnefoy

Tata busana oleh: Elizaveta Hedervary

* * *

><p>"Feli...kau bahkan lebih hot daripada model buku-buku <em>hardcore<em> milikku..."

Ludwig sudah tak kuasa. Ia pun segera mengambil selembar tissue yang berada disebelahnya untuk mengelap hidungnya yang sudah bersimbah darah karena keseksian pose _moe_ istrinya, Feliciano. Ia berjanji, kalau Feli pulang nanti, ia harus menggunakan cara BDSM habis-habisan... *silakan imajinasikan sendiri ya xD*

* * *

><p>"Oh my God..." kata Raivis, dengan hidung yang sudah mimisan.<p>

"Jerk England! Kenapa kau malah hot?" tambah Peter sambil menyumpah rampahi kakaknya Arthur dengan seenaknya. Padahal hidungnya sendiri, mimisan juga.

"Gege Yao...hot sekali..." ujar Xiang, yang tentu saja mimisan begitu melihat foto-foto seksi para nation-nation uke tersebut. Apalagi begitu melihat foto kakak didiknya yang agak cerewet itu. Setengah percaya dan setengah lagi tidak.

"Lukas...kau ini kenapa?" tutur Emil, yang sepertinya tidak percaya kalau kakaknya yang pendiam itu ternyata bisa berpose seksi juga.

Dan, berakhirlah sudah pikiran-pikiran _innocent_ keempat anak dibawah umur itu. Hidung-hidung mereka pun sukses dibuat mimisan. Yang tentu saja, karena ulah Francis.

"Hoho~." tawa Francis girang sambil menghitung uangnya dari kejauhan sana.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2, semua!<p>

Akhirnya update juga. Maaf ya kalo Ghingoth lama banget update nya. Maap, maap sekali! Biasa, sekolah ngajak ribut -_-'

Ya~y, Feli adalah model cover 'FSM' yang pertama! Kenapa author pilih Feli? Soalnya Feliciano kan karakter utama ya, jadi dia kuberi kehormatan lebih dulu. Selain itu, Feli kan juga imut-imut :D

Oh ya, untuk 'FSM' volume 3 nanti, readers maunya yang jadi bintang _cover_ majalahnya siapa? Silakan pilih diantara empat uke yang 'Cute' ini:

.

a. Kiku Honda

b. Matthew Williams

c. Feliks Łukasiewicz

d. Tino Väinämöinen

.

Menurut author, mereka adalah kategori uke yang 'Cute'. Karena mereka berlima berkesan imut dan _moe_ banget sih xD

Sedang yang terkesan cantik dan lebih dewasa macam Lovino, Arthur, Yao, Vash, dan Lukas, mungkin munculnya agak belakangan. Soalnya Ghingoth mau kasih mereka kesan yang lebih seksi dan profesional ^^. Author menyebut mereka kategori uke yang 'Beauty'. Jadi untuk chapter kedepan, kita nikmati saja dulu ya, yang kategori 'Cute'. Tidak apa kan? :)

Oke, silakan review! Maaf, tidak terima FLAME ya :3

Ciao,

Ghingoth.


End file.
